


First Battle

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [18]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Первый боевой вылет Феликса Миттермайера фон Ройенталя





	First Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан Лайме. Размещается в серии с ее ведома и согласия

_24 год НР_

  
— Ты идиот, — буркнул командующий Кригер, падая в кресло. — Придурок, щенок, кретин. За всю жизнь я таких самонадеянных дерьмовых болванов видел раза два, и то в гробу. Тоже мне, Ян Вэньли.  
Это могло бы прозвучать сильней, если бы командующий за последнюю неделю чаще и дольше спал. А так — слова проталкивались через кисель реальности, растрачивая всю силу только на то, чтобы выплыть на поверхность и прозвучать хоть сколь-нибудь доступно уху.  
Молодой лейтенант поднял на него рассеянно-усталый взгляд:  
— Но ведь всё удалось. Мой план сработал. Значит, он чего-то стоил?  
— Да потому, что ты везучий идиот! Нечеловечески везучий идиот. — В глазах командующего, обрамленных великолепными синяками бессонных ночей, несмотря на его гневный тон и слова, можно было разглядеть благодарность. — Никакой твоей заслуги в этом нет. Так и запомни.

«Повезло. Взгрел бы меня иначе Миттермайер за своего щенка, — думал командующий Кригер, поднимаясь к себе в каюту, чтобы наконец-то выспаться после сражения. — А все-таки талантливый парень. Редкая умница. Хорошо, что выжил».

Свое первое боевое назначение Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь получил через несколько лет после окончания Военной академии. Рейд против пиратов в системе Альтенер. Осложненный тем, что нашлись идиоты среди высоких военных чинов, за взятку позволившие увести пиратам несколько космических флотилий, с окончания войны пылившихся на окраине Империи, и тем, что среди пиратов было несколько талантливых офицеров флота Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма. Идиотов-взяточников нашли и расстреляли, но от этого было не легче. Боеспособный флот, захватывающий окраинные планеты с небольшими гарнизонами, вывозящий оттуда всё подчистую. Люди, не гнушающиеся ничем, даже массовыми убийствами гражданских.  
Но одной такой свежеразграбленной планете — Дионии — часть Феликса сделала остановку. После этого хотелось напиться в хлам.  
Там Феликс впервые увидел войну — даже не её лицо, а ту часть тела, которой она оборачивается, уходя. Разрушенные под фундамент дома, пустые площади — забрали всё, даже памятники! Женщины с отрубленными пальцами, потому что кто-то не сумел снять кольцо, люди со вспоротыми животами — те, которые глотали драгоценности, пытаясь спасти имущество. Трупы на улицах, взорванные мостовые. Город вычищен до последней бронзовой тарелки, до золотых зубов. Девушка — ровесница Анни — дрожащая, будто лист, шепчущая что-то об убитых родителях и о том, что ничего не ела три дня. Феликс укрывал её плащом, кормил какой-то дрянью из собственного пайка, затем отвел в спешно развернутую здесь службу помощи пострадавшим и проследил, чтобы судьбой девушки занялись.  
Не то чтобы Феликс когда-либо думал, что война — это увлекательная тактическая игра, а служба настоящего времени — череда учений. Просто мучительно хотелось напиться.

Они победили. Не без труда — у пиратов было много кораблей и талантливые командующие — но победили. И Феликс тоже сыграл в этой победе свою роль — это была опасная тактика, почти на грани, вот так ловить противника на живца — огромный риск, особенно для специалиста по учениям, впервые попавшего в настоящий бой. Но он всё рассчитал верно, и треть от флота противника попала в окружение и была уничтожена. Они уничтожили эту мразь, этих уже даже не людей. Они сделали важное дело. И пусть ворчит командующий Кригер, на самом-то деле старик всё понимает.  
Но, когда он прочитал списки потерь и обнаружил там некоторые фамилии и названия крейсеров, напиться захотелось, как на Дионии. Даже сильнее.

 

***  
Три недели спустя Феликс возвратился на Феззан. Увольнительная длиной в месяц, родной уютный дом, где очень давно не удавалось задержаться надолго. Дом, отчего-то показавшийся ему чужим, когда он переступил порог, дом, в уютную атмосферу которого он впервые за всю свою жизнь не смог вписаться.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Вольфганг Миттермайер под вечер, взяв Феликса за локоть и подталкивая в направлении своего личного кабинета. — Эва, пожалуйста, принеси нам лёд и гренки.  
В кабинете Вольфганг извлек из секретера бутылку виски и пару стаканов.  
— Я вижу, тебе нужно, — сказал он, разливая. Первый стакан Феликс выпил молча и до дна.  
— После первого ближнего боя я просадил в армейском баре всю зарплату, — добавил Вольфганг. — Читал сегодня последние сводки об этих пиратах. Давно не попадалось таких паршивых дел.  
— Какая все-таки мразь, — Феликс выпил еще и закусил хрустящим хлебом.  
— Кригер тебя хвалил, — плеск виски, глоток. — Готовят на повышение. Возможно, даже наградят.  
— В лицо он меня всё больше ругал и именовал самонадеянным болваном.  
— У старика всегда была эта склонность к выразительным характеристикам. А теперь он называет тебя героем — тоже характеристика весьма выразительная.  
— Да ну, герой. Просто сделал, что должен. Просто нельзя было оставлять их в живых, и проигрывать — нельзя.  
Разлили, выпили.  
— Какая отборная мразь, — повторил Феликс. — Если бы ты только был на Дионии… — И замолчал, подумав, что его-то отец видел в жизни еще и не такое.  
— Даже в наши времена я подобного встречал мало, — Вольфганг выпил. — Видел однажды, как мужчина перерезал горло женщине, чтобы достать проглоченное кольцо. Я его убил.  
— Что теперь будет с этими планетами, на которых?..  
— Из бюджета выделяются огромные суммы на восстановление Дионии, Мерчины и Афии, но сам понимаешь, восстанавливать дольше, чем разрушать. Жителей пока эвакуируют в соседние системы и обеспечат пособием.  
Вскоре пошла вторая бутылка, затем открыли третью, но Феликс не помнил, допили ли её — только мир стал подозрительно плотным, и отец, подхватив его под плечо, потащил наверх, но, кажется, по дороге сам оступился… или нет? Феликс ни за что бы не поручился.

Проснулся утром в собственной постели от того, что отец аккуратно тряс его за плечо. Схватил с тумбочки хрустальный кувшинчик с целительной жидкостью и выпил залпом, краем уха слыша слова отца о том, как ему это лекарство, бывало, помогало по молодости после дружеских попоек, и что привести себя в порядок обязательно нужно, потому что в двенадцать часов состоится церемония, посвященная удачному завершению рейда, на которой и отец, и сын должны присутствовать, как штык, сколько бы бутылок виски они вчера ни уговорили.  
В комнату зашла мама со свежевыглаженной парадной формой в руках.  
— Вставай, герой, — улыбнулась она. — На собственное награждение опоздаешь.


End file.
